Star Butterfly vs Randy Cunningham
Description Disney vs .... well Disney. Star vs the forces of Evil vs Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja. This is Gogeta46power's sixth episode in season 1. Interlude Gogeta: If fiction taught me one thing, you do not have to be old, wise, or experienced to kick some serious ass. Zinogre: Like Star Butterfly, the princess from another dimension. Gogeta: And Randy Cunningham the 9th grade ninja. Zinogre: I'm Zinogre and he is Gogeta: and it is our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Randy Cunningham Gogeta: Randy Cunningham was just a normal freshman in high school with failing grades but all of that changed when he received a rather abnormal delivery. Zinogre: He got the NinjaNomicon or the Nomicon for short and he got a ninja mask of when he puts it on cloth completely covers his body and becomes a full-fledged ninja. Gogeta: One problem with that is he has to hide the Nomicon and the mask. So he goes uner the alias "the Norrisville Ninja" Zinogre: But fortunatly when he puts it on and hides his identity by covering his face and body. Gogeta: I never got that. Zinogre: Why Gogeta: How come in all of these ninja stories they cannot find out the identity. Think about it he has the same body structure and he sounds the same put two and two together and you have his identity. Zinogre: That makes sense. Gogeta: Weird logic aside the Nomicon is the source of how to use the ninja suit and protect the earth from evil. Zinogre: To able to open the Nomicon you must be chosen by it and Randy was. Gogeta: It will give him advice to Randy before a fight and it also helps train Randy, but it will lock itself if it feels that its owner is not treating it with care. Zinogre: But his mask is the source of all of Randy's powers. Woven from the Tengu's feathers, this suit enhances the strength, speed, and durability of its wearer. Downside is that if the user abuses the suit, it will not work until they prove themselves to the suit that they are capable of doing stuff without it. Gogeta: Being a ninja he has to have a wide assortmant of weapons like his ninja swords that he dual wields. Zinogre: The ninja balls are many different balls with different abilities. Gogeta: He has smoke balls, hot balls which burn targets, cold balls freeze targets, tripping balls trip enemies, electro balls zap enemies, boom balls go boom, and bee balls release bees that could attack Randy instead. Bee balls, seriously? Zinogre: The chain sickle is a chain with a sickle at the end of it. The ninja kamas throwable mini scythes. Gogeta: He has the ninja ring which is basically a shuriken. Zinogre: He has ninja nunchucks, ninja tonfa, and the ninja spikes which can be used for climbing walls. Gogeta: His best piece of gear is the ninja scarf which can grab his opponents, be used as a parachute, be used as a grappling hook, be used as a whip, and be used as a nice neckwarmer. Zinogre: Even without weapons he has magic as his disposal. Gogeta: Like the art of healing with which he can bring the dead back to life but cannot use it on himself. That is for the most part pretty useless. Zinogre: the art of escape whih creates a dummy for escape but at the price of pride. Gogeta: The hydro hand which is a hand made out of water which makes the floor slippery. Similarly is the air fist which is a fist made of air that can put holes in metal, only problem is it takes time to use it. Zinogre: The earth attack lets him make creatures out of sand like sand worm and sandjas, but they break easily. Gogeta: By far the best though is the ninja rage which lets him use fire and has fire swords. Bad thing though is that he can't use it for very long. He has not mastered it yet. Zinogre: He does not use ninjitsu but he seems to have developed his own fighting style which works good enough. Gogeta: He is a proud warrior not fighting enemies that are smaller or weaker than him. Zinogre: Even with that he usually taunts his enemies and can be very overconfident. Gogeta: He has Alektorophobia or the fear of chickens or roosters. Zinogre: I get it because he is a chicken. Gogeta: It is very severe, he will cry out in terror sometimes but he did work with a big rooster once. Zinogre: Also if he misuses the mask it will not work until he proves himself. Gogeta: Well that sucks. Zinogre: With that aside he cannot fight while using the Nomicon. Gogeta: Even with those, if you are planning to take over the earth, you better believe that the Norrisville Ninja will come and kick your ass. Star Butterfly Zinogre: The kingdom of Mewni, led by its king, queen and with its heiress of the throne, Star Butterfly. Gogeta: When the heir or the heiress to the throne turn 14, they are given a big responsibility, the royal magic wand, a magic wand that if in the wrong hands could end the universe. Zinogre: Better not give any training to Star on how to use the wand. Gogeta: Yeah..... she burnt down the kingom trying to put a giant rainbow over the kingom. Zinogre: I'm sorry king and queen this is your fault. Gogeta: Well burning down the kingdom meant that her parents sends Star to earth to practice and master the wand. Zinogre: There the principal of the middle school that her parents bribed...er....enrolled her into had Marco Diaz be her guide and show her around the shool. Gogeta: So she ended up living in the same house as Marco and now she is living on earth going to school and fending off the evils of Ludo, a little chicken trying to get the wand so he can take over the world and become a... lifeguard? Did I read that right Zinogre? Zinogre: I think so. Anyway with that wand means she as many weird abilities. Gogeta: When we say weird, we do not mean "oh my alarm activated a few minutes later" weird. We are talking about "What the hell!? why is there unicorns in my house" weird. Zinogre: Yeah well to help her master her wand and to use it she has the Magic Instruction Book. Gogeta: Well back to the weirdness, with the wand se can shoot many different spells, like the cupcake blast which shoots cupcakes at her opponents. Zinogre: The rabbit bunny blast which sends energy bunnies and helps her travel long distances. Gogeta: The dagger crystal heart attack which sends sharp hearts to cut her opponents. Zinogre: The glowworm blast that shoots glowing blue worms that explode on impact. Gogeta: She can shoot narwhals at her opponents with the narwhal blast. Zinogre: The average adult narwhal an weigh from 800 to 1600 pounds. With the mega narwhal blast she shoots bigger narwhals. Gogeta: The rainbow fist blast punches her enemy with, well.. a rainbow fist. Zinogre: The honeybee tornado swarm creates a swarm of of bees to attack her opponents. Gogeta: The shiny emerald snake strike summons things into snakes. Zinogre: The jellybean hallucination mist basically makes her opponents high and they hallucinate about jelly beans. This makes them so they are unable to fight. Gogeta: Her best though is the nuclear butterfly blast, which makes a giant explosion and makes butterflies, of course. Zinogre: Even without the wand she has shown to be a great fighter, since she was a kid, her babysitter was the head of the royal guard meaning she has weapon experience. She transforms her wand into a mace if she wants to get up close and personal to her enemies. Gogeta: She has been shown to use the wand as a sword with blocking sword strikes before. Zinogre: Even with these, she is still very oblivious to the obvious things. Gogeta: She is very optimistic and has a great outlook on life, this leads to her biggest weakness. Zinogre: She is too damn reckless, you would think she has learned her lesson after Ludo almost got the wand so many times and got it once but unfortunate for him it was not charged. Also Ludo is a complete imbecile. Gogeta: Yeah she has to charge the wand, guess what charges it, take a wild guess, you are most likely thinging it. Too late it is a unicorn running on a treadmill. Zinogre: She is also a little bad in the head no she is not an idiot, but she is incompetent. Gogeta: She has coulrophobia but seems to have gotten over it. Zinogre: She is also pretty reliant on her magic but she can fight back without it. Gogeta: Huh, neat. Zinogre: Even with that, if there is a chicken trying to take over the world, you bet your ass that Star Butterfly will take him down. Battle Gogeta: Alright the combatants are set its time to end this debate once and for all. ZInogre and Gogeta: Its time for a Death Battle!!!!! (This battle will be taking place downtown starting in a burger shop) Randy: These burgers are the cheese Howard. Howard: You said it. (In the same burger shop Marco and Star are there) Marco: These aren't that bad. Star: They are pretty good. Oh Marco! Marco: Yes what is it. Star: I have been practicing my magic, want to see. (She charges up magic) Marco: NO NO NO NO Star! (Star blasted and blew up the burger joint) Randy: What the juice! Howard you okay. Howard: I'm good. (Howard says that while stuck in rubble) Randy: That girl is not normal, I better ninjify. (Randy goes into an alleyway and puts on the mask) Marco: What did you do!' Star: I'm sorry, sometimes I can't control myself. Randy: Stop! Star: Wha..... Randy: Do you realize what you have done! Star: Oh come on, it is not that bad. Randy: You destroyed an entire shop! (Randy gets into his battle stance) Marco: Star, lets get out of here. Star: Uhhh.. sure. (They try to leave) Randy: (Are they ignoring me) Hey! Stop ignoring me. Marco: We're sorry, it will not happen again. Randy: Maybe so, but my duty as a ninja means that I must make sure you will not do that again. (Randy goes into his battle stance again) Star: I guess you want a good old fashioned butt whoopin I guess. (Star and Marco go into a fighting stance) Star: Marco, I will take this one alone. Marco: No Star, that is a dumb idea. Star: I know... hey look what is behind you. Marco: What is it OOF. (Randy knocked Marco out) Star: Hey! Okay you are so dead. (Star goes into a battle stance) FIGHT!!!! (Randy charges at Star with his swords and started swinging with Star dodging with little trouble) Star: Rainbow punch. (The punch knockes Randy down) Randy: What was that? (Randy quickly gets up and kicks Star in the air and procedes to use his scarf as a lasso to throw her around the rubble of the shop) Randy: Had enough yet? Star: Nah....... narwhal blast! Randy: What? NarwhAAAHHH!! (Randy gets hit by a narwhal but he quickly kicks it off him) Randy: Why was there a narwhal and why did it shoot out of your wand? Star: Because nawrwhals are cute and also narwhal blast. Randy: Not this time. (Randy chops the narwhal in half) Randy: Oh juice.. Star: ~angered~ Why! Glowworm blast! (The worms stick to randy) Randy: Ewwwwww..... gross. (The worms blow up and Star uses the rainbow punch and knocks Randy into the air) Randy: Ok, hydro hand! Star: Hydro whatsitnow? Oh no (Star slips and falls down) Randy: Hahahaha! Ninja spikes. (Star regains posture and sees Randy charging with the ninja spikes and gets ready to lock but Randy uses a smoke ball to get away sneakily) Star: ~confused~ I swear I saw him coming, better keep up my guard. (She puts up her guard but it does not work when Randy gets her with the chain sickle in the leg) Star: Aaaahhh! That actually really hurt. (Randy charges the air fist but Star sees him) Star: Dagger crystal heart attack!!!! (Randy gets cut with that) Randy: Okay my mistake. I let myself open that it all. Star: Are you sure. Randy: Yes. Question, do you like bees? Star: Yes. Randy: Then take bee balls. Star: So cute.Honeybee tornado swarm!!! (The tornado swarm destroy the bee balls and go at Randy and inside the tornado Randy fends off the bees and uses the hydro hand to kill the bees. Then, Randy gets a good idea, he charges the air fist inside the tornado, when the tornado clears, Star sees that Randy is unscathed) Randy: Ok, air fist! Star: What. (The fist hits Star and sends her into multiple buildings) Star: Owowowow. Time to get serious. (Randy, thinking he won walks away) Randy:(It was rough but I think she learned her lesson) Star: I am not done yet. Randy: Sigh.... why. Star: Because I always win. Randy: You should have stayed down. Star: I see you trembling. Randy:(Crap she sees that) Burn ball! (Star dodges) Randy: Chilled ball! (Star dodges) Randy:(Oh no) Well... Ninja ring! (Randy throws the ninja ring) Star: Rainbow punch. (The rainbow punch breaks the ninja ring and hits Randy) Star: Jellybean hallucination mist! (It hits Randy and he begins to hallucinate) Randy: What is happening, what the hell. I'm freaking out! (Star turns her wand into a mace and hits Randy sending him flying into a building) Randy: ~Still under the effects of the mist~ (No, I cannot give in, I must win) (Star looks at Randy and notices a bit of flame coming off him) Star: What is happening? (Suddenly a giant ball of fire appears and Randy emerges with the ninja rage) Randy: That worked. (Randy charged Star with his two flame swords and starting swinging) Star: Woah, watch where you are pointing those. (Star and Randy collie with wand and sword looking at each other) Randy: Nah.. I think I will pass. (They both jump back) Star: Mega narwhal blast!!! Randy: More huh. Should be eas... oh my god. (Many big narwhals come out and Randy is dodging them all and jumping to get past them all. Randy: Ninja fire shot. (Randy shoots fire with Star using rainbow punches and narwhal blasts to deend herself) Randy: Oh no. (The ninja rage ends) Star: Well well well. it looks like I win. Randy: I lose go ahead. Star: Nuclear butterfly blast!!! Randy: Argghhh!! (Randy gets caught in the middle of the blast) Star: Well, it is over, wait what. (Randy runs up behind Star and cuts through her body she falls on her back) Randy: Should have focused. (Randy jumps up driving his sword between her eyes ending her) Randy: Art of healing. (Randy revived Star) Star: Huh, why did you revive me? Randy: My ninja duty does not let me kill innocents. (Randy leaves and Marco gets up) Marco: You okay Star. Star: I think, how about we have some of your nachos right now? Marco: Okay Star? KO!!!! Analysis Gogeta: What a copout. Zinogre: Well, first Randy would not want to kill Star, he is not like that. Gogeta: Then why did he win? Zinogre: He is obviously stronger and much faster. Gogeta: But she is far more durable and has more power with versatility. Zinogre: His weapons even the playing field. Hell they might even exceed her wand. This becomes a battle of skill, not power or durability. Gogeta: And he is by far more skilled in close combat. Zinogre: But Star is more skilled in magic though. Gogeta: But Randy is more skilled with magic than Star is with close combat. Zinogre: Indeed Gogeta, his skill trumps Star by a bit, and remember Star has not mastered the royal magic wand. Gogeta: It does not help that Star is easily tricked and her weakness of being reckless is more exploitable than Randy's comments mid battle. Zinogre: Also Randy is more focused in fights. Gogeta: It does not help that she usually just fights dumb brutes, not smart people like Randy. Zinogre: When she did, she lost. whose to say that she would beat Randy who is a ton smarter and way more competent that Star. Gogeta: The Nomicon and also much better at teaching how to fight than the Magic Instructions Book. Zinogre: Also it is that Randy is not the type of guy to fall for simple tricks. Gogeta: It seems that Star was not the star if this battle. Zinogre: The winner is Randy Cunningham. Advantages and Disadvantages Randy Cunningham +Stronger +Faster +Smarter +More competent +Overall more skilled +Weapons can match and maybe exceed the royal magic wand +Mastered weapons and magic. -Less durable -Worse magic -Less versatile -Has not mastered Ninja Rage Star Butterly +Far more durable +Better magic +More Versatile +More destructive capabilities -Weaker -Slower -Much dumber -Less competent -Worse weapons -Overall less skilled -Has not mastered the royal magic wand -Used to only fighting brutes. Next Time Gogeta: Next time on death battle You see a man in red-clad armor fall down a hole. Then you see a bright blue object look at him. Next time on death battle is Sans vs Sepulchure Do you agree? Yes No Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Gogeta46power Category:Season 1 Gogeta46Power Category:"Magic vs Sword" themed fights Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles